Talk:Mare Barrow/@comment-150.216.189.45-20190610175458
Since the very first book Mare had become such an unlikeable character: -I truly belive she joined the Scarlet Guard in their rebellion for the wrong reasons. She had every right to be upset about her brother but to join a rebelleion because you have a revegeful spirit is not a good reason and it showed in her motives and actions throughout this entire series -This girl kept going back and forth between both Calore brothers confusing not only them but herelf as well and it wasn't fair to either of the brothers -People keep saying Cal betrayed Mare for not choosing her. That's not the truth. The truth is Mare plotted against Cal and tried to use his feelings he had for her against him and it back fired. Why she thought he would choose her, when at the time they've known each other for less than a year, over his country is beyond me. She was an idiot. Cal has done nothing but voiced how much he cared for his father and showed how loyal he was to his people. Choosing her would not have made any sense and love (barely because it was surface level) should never be a guiding principle in something that is going to impact millions of others. -She held a grudge oer the wrong people for very simple minded reasons. She stayed hostile towards Cal because he didn't do what she wanted and it's happened multiple times throughout the series. He's in favor of her as long as he does what she says but the minute he decides for himmself her so ccalled "love" for him goes out the window. Not just Cal but others as well. So many times she's failed to see reason and gets so hostile towards others when she doesn't like what they say. Child-like behavior. -Cameron. That entire situation annoyed me to great levels and proves how Mare loved to contradict herself. She says she'll give people a choice and the minute someone doesn't bother to be around her or her ideologies she goes against her own words. She saw Cameron as nothing more than a weapon to help benefit her and that's why she took her. I was beyond happy when cameron called Mare out on her motives and grinned in satifaction when she released her powers on Mare (and the girl didn't even no she had a power at the time.) So because of this Mare has this mental argument with hersel and calls Cameron a child even though there only a few years apart. Cameron was so mch more mature than Mare. -Mare likes to fool herself. She wants to belive so badly that she's doing so much good when in reality she isn't no better than the silvers she had been fighting against. Multiple times she has done some very "villian like" things and then has this interior speech about how bad she feels about it. I rolled my eyes every time. -Pedestal. Girl loved placing herself on one and I kept waiting patiently for someone to knock it over and both Cameron and Evangeline has done it at some point or another so hats of to those two lovlies. The constant "threat" she gave others by showing off her powers was such a joke. Why the constant reminer? A poor excuse of intimidation and nobody cared. Her power was nice, but SO MANY others could take her down one-on-one if it came down to it. Especially the ones with psychic abilities. -Pity Party. Mare...No. You're complaining for what? She was so much more previleged in this war being aloud to contribute and do things even though she has no military or politcal training. She and her family got special treatment and even when Maven kept her hostage she was still living in luxury. So I had absolutely no sympath for her and she needed to grow a back bone and move on or sit down and let everyone else handle the situation. -Again with the "betrayal." It didn't work the first time so why on earth would she think it would work this time? Mare set her own self up with that one. So again, she gets mad and wishes death upon both brothers becauseeeeee tantrum lol. -To make it worse her entire pov in War Storm had basically ocnsisted of two names (and we can guess who's names they were.) She has zero depth or development and it's just pathetic. -She has learned NOTHING throughout this entire experience. She still had the mindset of "pitty me" and it's ridiculous. There is a difference between a character with flaws and a character who is just all around purposeless. Mare falls in the latter category.